


Quiet night

by Philip_Lensky



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philip_Lensky/pseuds/Philip_Lensky
Summary: - Come back home, Alexander ... This is an order of your commander.-Sir...-Come home.These eyes can not be at night. They reflect sincere tenderness and mute sadness.Sometimes silence makes more sense than words.





	Quiet night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Тихая ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440223) by -Your Lotus-. 



> I wrote this work on October 13, but in Russian. Recently I created a profile at AOZ and decided to publish this work here, having translated it in advance.

The night sky is beautiful, eye catching. The dark blue abyss, in which, at first glance, you can drown. John liked to watch at night on the canvas, dotted with pale yellow stars. Time faded as he examined the outlines of the stars, trying to count them. They winked at Laurens, which led him out of oblivion.

He thought about the meaning of life, about what could have happened, if he didn’t challenge this Charles to a duel ... No, he didn’t regret it. This brat slandered the honor of Washington, his captain. But for this Hamilton is sent home. John could not accept this. He did not say too much to his best friend, they did not discuss many different topics. He wanted to believe that him Alexander was being sent back home for another reason. He felt guilty. Lawrence was happy for Hamilton, he found an excellent wife. She was different from the one that the friend described in the letter. Her forms were not magnificent, apparently she was not the best. But she had a pleasant character and almost black eyes that you could look at for a long time trying to understand all the feelings of the owner. As John was not happy for Alexander, because he found his happiness, it didn’t make Lourence feel any better. He felt like an egoist, because he cannot even rejoice for him with all his heart. John wanted to be Miss Hamilton, though he barely expressed it. He was restrained with Alex and rarely betrayed real emotions. His father taught him to be a gentleman, which made it difficult for John. Sometimes he wanted to throw out his emotions, which was unacceptable. To some extent, Lawrence was glad that he could not come to the wedding of his best friend. He understood that he could not stand it. Maybe he wouldn’t show it in the eyes of society, but strange thoughts would drown out his mind.

Sometimes John tried on Alexander’s last name. John Lawrence-Hamilton (Or Alexander Hamilton-Laurens?). Maybe if he had more time and he did everything earlier, he would have a chance to change everything?

What a selfish person you are, Laurens...

**Author's Note:**

> * - Although, in the musical, and shows an excerpt with Lawrence at the wedding, in fact, John was not present at the wedding of Hamilton.


End file.
